This invention is in the art of diagnostic procedures and techniques for detecting and quantitating minute amounts of organic compounds.
More particularly, this invention relates to homogeneous diagnostic assays in which there is a difference in the stability of the label in its bound, as opposed to its unbound forms. This invention relates to the construction of environments for diagnostic assay systems in which a label is differentially degraded in either its complexed or bound form as compared to its uncomplexed or unbound form.